


Yume

by Nomme_dePlume



Category: Naruto
Genre: (and) Canon Non-compliant, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hokage!Naruto, Light Angst, M/M, Naruto POV, Naruto b-day fic, Post-Chapter 700 (Naruto), Pre-Chapter 700 (Naruto), Shounen-ai, The Last: Naruto the Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomme_dePlume/pseuds/Nomme_dePlume
Summary: He felt as if being drawn in two different directions. To one side was the feeling of sameness and normalcy, the feeling that everything was as it should be. To the other side was the feeling of being adrift in a vast ocean in which he didn’t know how he came to be or have anything to which he could cling and remain afloat.





	Yume

Something wasn’t right.

Naruto gazed out of his office window, his eyes roving over the buildings of his village as he tried to pin down the cause of this feeling of wrongness. But the more he searched for something _physical_ , the more he realized that it was something inside of _him_ that felt strange and off.

He felt as if being drawn in two different directions. To one side was the feeling of sameness and normalcy, the feeling that everything was as it should be. To the other side was the feeling of being adrift in a vast ocean in which he didn’t know how he came to be or have anything to which he could cling and remain afloat. It was puzzling and vexing and caused his mood to sour the longer he tried to figure it out.

Still, today was a special day, so he tried to shake the feeling and returned to his desk. Sighing, he drew a stack of papers closer to him and started to read the top sheet. The report had been received a few days ago, but it had taken until the early hours of this morning to decipher the code. The Cipher Division member that had brought him the report had looked haggard and sleep-deprived, and Naruto’s lip curled in humor at the thought. He really shouldn’t laugh about it, but he couldn’t help it! Sasuke was _always_ looking for ways to teach his fellow ninja where they lacked skill, and it looked like the Cipher Division was up. Good thing the missive wasn’t _too_ important.

Chuckling under his breath, Naruto continued to read, satisfied with Sasuke’s progress with the mission. The report, like the last, indicated that he was a week ahead of schedule and would finish the mission early, which would put him back in Konoha sometime today. His smile growing bigger, Naruto read that part again, that Sasuke would be home today, and he ran the fingers of his right hand lightly over the word _Konoha_ on the sheet. 

Suddenly, he felt it again, that feeling of being adrift. He stared at the paper, smile gone, as he realized the feeling came with the thought of Sasuke being in Konoha, of being _home_. He flattened his hand on the paper, pressing down into the hard surface of the desk as he let his mind wander back to what had preoccupied him most of the morning. 

It was _that_ , wasn’t it? Whenever he thought about Sasuke was when he felt the most torn between these feelings of normalcy and strangeness.

Well, no, that wasn’t quite right. It wasn’t just the thought of Sasuke. He relaxed his hand and brought the man to mind, seeing his stoic face but expressive, dark eyes. The image calmed him actually, centered his being and created a sense of ease. And yet, under all that was also an unexplainable feeling that brought to mind fire and strength and all sorts of things that Naruto had long associated with his relationship with Sasuke.

No, the thought of Sasuke didn’t create the tearing sensation. It was the thought of Sasuke juxtaposed with things that were… sort of _not_ Sasuke. Like Sasuke and home, a place that for a long period of their lives, Sasuke had wanted nothing to do with until…

Wait. 

Naruto’s brow furrowed. When exactly had Sasuke come home? Certainly after the war, but what had caused him to finally return? He remembered Sasuke claiming he was going to become Hokage and Kakashi asking Sasuke about what his goal had become on the battlefield, but then Madara had returned, and he and Sasuke had…

“Naruto, are you okay?”

Naruto snapped his head up, his thoughts scattering at the softly spoken question. Hinata stood in the doorway, her brow knit in concern. He didn’t know what look he had on his face, but it must not have been good, because Hinata was by his side in an instant, her soft palm settling on his forehead.

“You’re pale, Naruto,” she murmured. Her eyes shifted quickly to the stack of papers his hand still rested upon, but as she’d always been well-mannered and polite, she didn’t pry. Her hand moved from his forehead to the side of his face, her thumb brushing softly back and forth against the arch of his cheek.

She looked so worried for him, and it wasn’t his style to let others worry about him. He abandoned the thoughts that had started to accumulate in the front of his mind and smiled gently as he grabbed her hand on his cheek.

“I’m okay, Hinata. There’s no need to worry.” He pulled her hand away and stood up from his chair. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. He leaned back and ran his fingers through the hair at her temple, pushing it back behind her ear. The feeling of normalcy surged within him, strengthening his resolve to leave his strange thoughts behind. “What brings you here?”

She smiled shyly and looked down. “I thought I’d ask if the children and I could steal you away for lunch today.”

Mention of his children had him smiling broadly. He pulled Hinata into a tight hug. “That sounds like a fantastic idea! Let’s go!”

Hinata laughed and pulled away. “Lunch is still a bit away. We’ll come get you later.”

“That sounds like a plan,” he said. She smiled and turned to leave, and Naruto sat back down as the door closed. He looked at Sasuke’s report. Not wanting to lose the feeling he had right now—something warm and comforting that he’d gone a long time without—he pushed the report to the side and found something else to focus on until his family came to get him.

~*~

Lunch had been a small family affair, during which Naruto had been surprised to find out that he’d forgotten his own birthday! His daughter had been so confused.

“But Papa, you’ve been saying all week that today was a special day. It’s because it’s your birthday, right? The Hokage’s birthday is a village holiday!”

“What’s so great about the Hokage’s birthday?” his son had murmured with—Naruto didn’t hate to admit it—an adorable pout.

Hinata had good-humoredly chided their son for the remark while Naruto tried not to show how much shock his children’s words had caused him. Well, not his son’s because he’d heard much the same over the years. But his daughter’s had almost been a physical blow.

How could he have forgotten his own birthday? Not that it had ever been a happy day for him as a child, but it certainly wasn’t forgettable, for many reasons. Some of those reasons were bad because of Kurama—through no fault of his own, the fox had been quick to add to his thoughts—and some were good, like the end of the war. He remembered telling Obito that when the sun came up, it would be his birthday…

It was then he’d found that it wasn’t only thoughts of Sasuke being home that led to that strange feeling of being adrift, but also thoughts about the war. Except, it was slightly different, because then he felt like he was drowning, sinking as something cold filled him to the point he felt he couldn’t breathe.

He’d played it off as having to get back to work when Hinata realized something was wrong, but instead of heading to his office, he’d wound up here, at the memorial stone. He’d been staring at it for hours, much like Kakashi must have done when they were genin. So many people had died. His eyes traced over Neji’s name, the young man’s words about fate and destiny from so long ago faintly echoing in his head.

Why did he think today was special? Other than his birthday, which he’d forgotten, nothing else seemed to stand out to him about today except…

“You’re going to miss your own party.”

It was strange how the _thought_ of Sasuke being home caused a feeling of wrongness within him, but Sasuke actually _being_ home… That feeling was indescribable.

Naruto turned to find Sasuke standing closer than anticipated, his face in shadows with the moon behind him. He didn’t look that much different than when he was sixteen, but Naruto knew that his eyes, if they could be seen, would carry wisdom and sadness and strength beyond his years.

Naruto cleared his throat when he realized he’d not responded for close to a minute. “I guess I shouldn’t keep them waiting, then.” He inclined his head to the side, inviting Sasuke to walk with him. They left the clearing side by side. “I see you’re on time. Did your mission go well?”

“Of course,” Sasuke said—more like grunted, but at least he’d somewhat outgrown his old response of “Hn.” Or, if Naruto felt like being a little delusional, maybe Sasuke did it out of respect for Naruto’s position. A guy could dream.

“Well, I don’t suppose a debriefing is all that important right now. What brings you here?”

“I was sent to collect you. Sakura seems to think I am some sort of dobe-retriever.”

Naruto chuckled. “Guess the honeymoon’s over.” He frowned slightly after the words left his mouth, an unknown emotion bubbling in response that left him feeling confused and… a little lonely.

“Naruto,” Sasuke said quietly, pitching his voice low enough that it didn’t carry far enough to be heard by Naruto’s ANBU escort. He’d grabbed Naruto’s arm and pulled them to a stop, and Naruto was pretty sure it wasn’t a jutsu of some sort that made his arm burn and tingle where Sasuke held it, though if asked, he probably wouldn’t really be able to pinpoint the cause. “What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?” he asked just as quietly. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“I know you, moron. I know when you’re hiding things. It’s… worrisome.”

Naruto smiled crookedly, his eyes not meeting Sasuke’s. “There’s no need to be worried about me.” Naruto felt the muscles in Sasuke’s hand twitch— _flinch_. He grabbed Sasuke’s hand with his and squeezed. “But thank you for caring.”

He felt it. He felt the force and intensity of Sasuke’s stare, of his Sharingan activating and searching for something—answers—that Naruto couldn’t even discover himself. Then it was gone, the stare and the hand on his arm, and they started walking again.

“Let Sakura know that I’m going to wash up and then come to the party.”

Naruto smiled as he looked off in the direction of the building where his friends were gathered. “You’re actually coming?” he asked playfully.

“Why else would I rush my mission?”

Oh. 

He’d known all week that Sasuke might be coming home.

That’s why today was special. 

His eyes wide at the realization, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, but the man was gone.

~*~

“I thought Ebisu was going to die of blood loss!” Konohamaru laughed uproariously as he slammed his hand against the table. Naruto grinned as he recalled the incident he’d just related. Those were good times.

Everyone was laughing around the table, and Naruto basked in the happy feelings that bubbled inside him. His friends were all here, and those with genin and chuunin teams had brought them along. Hinata sat to his right, a lovely flush to her pale skin from the laughter and wine. The friends he’d grown up with lined the table on both sides, and Sasuke and Sakura sat together on the other end. The sight caused a dark emotion to build within him, and no matter how he tried to shove that feeling to the side, it remained. So he tried to ignore them instead.

But every now and then, he’d catch himself staring at Sasuke. Thankfully no one noticed, though Naruto was sure Sasuke was aware. The bastard was always aware of everything Naruto did, a thought that both irritated him and made his heart race for some reason.

Movement from the corner of his right eye roused him, and he watched as Hinata topped off his drink. He gave her a small smile in thanks and brought the small cup to his lips.

“Man, Naruto, you’ve got to be the happiest guy in the world right now,” Kiba said from the other end of the table. “You’ve got your dream job and a hot wife, children, and suckers for friends who will still throw you birthday parties at your age.”

Naruto laughed as Sakura and Ino angrily asked Kiba if he was implying that they—being the same age as Naruto—were old. But Kiba’s words, much like his daughter’s earlier, pulled at something within him. 

Was he happy?

Kiba was right about all of it. He had a loving wife and family, great friends, and he was Hokage! So why couldn’t he answer the question?

He glanced at Hinata, whose flushed skin was a bit redder as some of the female genin quoted Kiba’s compliment about her being hot.

Hinata was… beautiful, strong, loyal, and brave. She was a wonderful wife and doting mother. She would protect Naruto’s village to the very end, by his side, and she’d always been kind enough to smile at him when no one else had. Did he love her? Yes, he did. He loved her and his children. He loved his village and teachers, fellow ninja and allies, and he loved—

He looked up and found himself caught in Sasuke’s intense gaze, those black eyes spearing him and reaching inside as if Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and invaded his mind to the deepest parts, as if Sasuke were taking him apart piece by piece to find out what made him tick, and yet such an invasion only made Naruto feel…

“Well, Hinata is so much like a princess that she had to end up with the Hokage!” someone was yelling to his left. He snapped his attention to the girl, identifying her as one of the genin nominated to participate in the upcoming exam for chuunin.

“Why not Sasuke?” another girl asked with a pout. Naruto glanced about the table to see that his friends were quite entertained by the scene. Well, excluding Sasuke, but at least he wasn’t glaring at them. Yet; he wasn’t glaring at them _yet_.

“Because the Hokage saved the village and won the war. Of course he’d get the girl!” the first girl replied.

“Do you even know how the war ended?” a boy sitting next to her asked.

She furrowed her brow and then looked at Naruto with wide, pleading eyes. “How did you win the war, Lord Hokage?”

His friends became silent around the table, most with grins on their faces as they waited for his answer. Sasuke’s eyebrow was raised in what Naruto perceived as a sarcastic way, the bastard, as if waiting for Naruto to say something stupid.

He could see it as if it was yesterday: Kakashi losing his eye and Naruto restoring it; Madara obtaining both Rinnegan; Sakura charging ahead and getting wounded; Madara’s shadows; the many Chibaku Tensei that he and Sasuke had to destroy; and…

And then what happened? Naruto’s brow furrowed as he drew a blank. How did the war end? He… honestly couldn’t remember. What happened to Obito? 

“Please, Hinata has been in love with Naruto from the Academy days. That had nothing to do with the war,” Kiba said as he lifted his mug to drink. When done, he set it down and leaned forward with a grin. “What I’ve always wondered is what happened that she finally confessed? Sakura says it was during some mission that I wasn’t chosen for, Shikamaru!” he said accusingly.

How did they defeat Madara?

“Oh, a mission!” chimed the genin girls. “Did he save you from danger, Lady Hinata?” one asked.

Hinata blushed as she nodded her head. “Yes. My sister had been taken to the moon, and I went after her.” She smiled gently. “And he came after me.”

The moon…?

“The moon!” the girls chimed again. “What’s the moon like?” another asked.

The moon is…

Naruto stood abruptly, his thoughts a chaotic whirl in his mind. Ignoring the calls of his friends, he dashed to the exit, using his chakra to push the doors open, shattering the wood in his haste. He ran into the street and looked up at the sky.

The moon was red.

Something wasn’t right.

Naruto was no longer adrift or drowning. He’d sunk to the bottom of an abyss that he couldn’t escape.

“There’s blood on the moon.”

Naruto whirled around to find Sasuke standing behind him, his arms crossed over his chest as he gazed at the moon. Naruto’s heart hammered in his chest, words building at the back of his throat too quickly for him to spit them out into a coherent sentence. He stared at Sasuke, wide-eyed and dumbstruck by the feelings that overwhelmed him at the sight of the other man. Feelings of fear and hurt and pain and longing and hope and friendship and comfort… and love; all of these feelings manifested in Sasuke’s presence. 

When had Sasuke come home?

_Why_ had Sasuke come home?

Sasuke lowered his head and gazed calmly at Naruto. His eyes were different, like his left eye during the war.

_Rinne Sharingan_.

Naruto looked at the moon to see the pattern in Sasuke’s eyes appear on its surface. Sasuke called his name calmly, but urgently. Naruto looked back at him. Sasuke’s Susanoo had surrounded them without Naruto realizing.

Naruto stopped breathing. His vision was swamped with images of his life now and then: Hinata and his children, his friends and their families, becoming Hokage… and then such a huge skip back to the war, with images training with Killer Bee, befriending Kurama and the other bijuu, White Zetsu and Obito, Madara, his father, having Kurama ripped from his body, and the visit from the Sage of the Six Paths.

Naruto still couldn’t breathe. His head was spinning, and he stumbled forward, pressing himself against Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his elbow to help keep him upright, but Naruto still found himself sinking to his knees, his left arm raised due to Sasuke’s hold and the fingers of his left hand clutching tightly at Sasuke’s shirt.

The images continued as his vision began to tunnel and he began to lose consciousness: receiving the Sage’s power and Yin Kurama, saving Gai, fighting Madara with Sasuke, cutting down the Divine Tree, Kakashi, Sakura, and Madara flying into the sky…!

_Shine upon the world Infinite Tsukuyomi_.

~*~

“Naruto, snap out of it.”

Naruto blinked, coming out of whatever thoughts he’d been wrapped up in. They still surrounded him; the ethereal images of that life vied for his attention, but Sasuke’s hand grasping his arm tightened and drew Naruto’s eyes to where he held him, an eerie similarity from just moments before.

“What happened?” he murmured quietly.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke’s side. “Madara has activated his Infinite Tsukuyomi. Sasuke’s Susanoo is protecting us from the jutsu’s effect.”

“Is it?” Sasuke’s fingers tightened again, and Naruto snapped his eyes up from where they held his arm. Sasuke’s face was impassive, and Sakura’s was etched with worry, but the sight of them together, side by side, made something constrict painfully in his heart. He caught Sasuke’s eye and something… indescribable passed between them in that second.

“Madara activated it before Sasuke could get down here. Maybe Naruto was exposed to the jutsu after all?” Sakura asked.

Then those images and feelings were because of the jutsu?

That life… was scary. It had everything Naruto had ever wanted for himself: a family, being Hokage, and his best friend at his side. It was everything normal and comfortable that evoked those feelings inside the jutsu. And yet, despite the strength of Madara’s genjutsu with both his Rinnegan, Naruto had been plagued by that feeling of wrongness even with all those things.

He’d subconsciously _known_ that none of it had been real. And though he’d like to believe it was because he was such a strong ninja, he knew it was because of something else, something that went deeper than all his training and power.

His right hand lifted to curl around Sasuke’s wrist at his elbow. He squeezed it, which caused Sasuke’s eyes to widen the smallest bit.

It was because in that vision of Naruto’s perfect world, the place where he supposedly belonged, _this person wasn’t his_.

But it had only been a dream.

Thank the gods for that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little something I wrote back in 2015 for Naruto's birthday. Took me forever to find it on my computer ('cause I had it saved under a random-ass title). Slightly edited from original posted on y!gal.


End file.
